


the sun, the moon, the stars

by corset



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette just wants to hold their hands. Oneshot, prompt fill from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun, the moon, the stars

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from my writing tumblr, sent by extremely-pearlmethirsty!

Marinette considers herself a lucky one - sometimes, she’s not quite sure how she’s dating not only Adrien, but Alya too. They’re two of the most amazing people she’s ever met in her entire life. 

Alya is like the sun; bright and bold and warm, a constant presence in her life, occasionally too harsh. Adrien is like the stars; beautiful and sparkling, but comfortable hiding in the light of the day. And her? She fancies herself the moon, illuminated by the light of others and most vibrant at night when she can watch over the city. The three of them: the sun, the moon, the stars.

She is blessed, every day, and can’t help but to want to show the world. The three of them haven’t been very public with their affections - even though it’s quite obvious to anyone who knows them what’s going on -because they’re still learning each other’s boundaries.

But today, she’s filled to the brim with love, and she might just burst if she can’t show it off to all of Paris, all of the world. The three of them are walking home from school, they’re chatting away and she just _reaches_ \- grabbing each of their hands.

The other two stop in surprise.

“Gee, you just can’t get enough of us, huh Mari?” Alya teases with a big grin, tightening the grip on Marinette’s hand. Marinette laughs and gives both of her partner’s hands a brief squeeze. It’s so nice to simply _be_ with her sun and stars, and the moment is so sweet that she can almost feel the backdrop of Paris melting away.

But when Adrien seems reluctant, she lets go.

“Adrien?” She asks, looking up at him - shining eyes full of concern. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing! Really!” He says, trying not to make eye contact - he’s never been a particularly good liar. He doesn’t want to upset either of them, but he’s reluctant to show even such a small amount of endearment in such a public space.

He wants to hold their hands - of course he does, he’s so blessed to have two gorgeous, bold and sassy girlfriends. He’s in constant awe of them - Marinette, with her imagination, dedication and a chime in her voice; Alya with her fearlessness, take-no-crap attitude and a smile brighter than the sun she embodies - and he can dream of nothing better than showing them his affections.

Yet, he just can’t bring himself to indulge in the moment. He’s supposed to be perfect, and he’s under such a watchful eye - just a regular part of being _Adrien Agreste_ , that he can’t let himself have this moment. What if someone sees? What if his father finds out and asks him to break up with the two? He would never - could never - do that, but he can’t bear the thought of having to sneak around and hide his life from his father more than he already does. He sighs.

“What? Are you embarrassed by us, Adrien?” Alya chides - she’s just messing with him, he can tell, but the look on Marinette’s face tells him that it might be a genuine concern for at least one of them. Oh, no. He can’t have that, can he?

He moves so he’s between the two, and slips his hands into each of theirs with a comforting smile.

“Let’s go,” He says, marching forward - consequences be damned, he needs his sun and his moon to know he’s not embarrassed of them. Far from it, he’s proud of them, proud to be with him. He pulls them closer.“You two are really the best. You know that, right?”

Marinette and Alya give him the same devilish grin. “We know!”


End file.
